


What are you

by Windfighter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Steve and Tony sit down for a little chat





	What are you

**Author's Note:**

> The basis for this story plopped up in my head when I watched The Avengers yesterday and it was supposed to be a slightly humorous story but... I can't humor. It does not fit in anywhere in the actual movie so it's pretty bad but eh. I had some fun writing it at least :P

Steve stared at Tony, glared him down.

”Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?”

Tony walked closer, gave him an equally good glare.

”PTSD-ridden alcoholic with self-esteem issues who's slowly dying from schrapnel.”

Steve blinked, took a step back and Tony cursed loudly.

”Shit, can I try again? I wasn't supposed to say that.”

”I... I didn't know”, Steve whispered.

”No one knows”, Tony groaned and sank down in a chair. ”No one is supposed to know. I'm supposed to be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist. Have my shit together, you know. Not a mess.” He leaned his face into his hands. ”I'm a mess.”

Steve took a step closer and Tony looked at him.

”Bruce is also a mess. Natasha too, although she hides it well. How about you? How do you fit into this group of misfits?”

”I...”

”Do you know what you're getting into here? You're used to soldiers. I'm an engineer, Bruce is a doctor, Natasha is a spy and Thor is an alien. Can you handle us? Can Nick? I can't handle myself even on my best days.”

”They said you don't play well with others, is this your attempt at tearing the team apart?”

”I have... trust-issues”, Tony admitted. ”From a life of getting my trust broken by the ones I care about. Do you trust me? Do you think you can handle that?”

”I...”

”Did they teach you that in the military? To handle people who don't take order? Are you going to put me in a cell so I can't jeopardize the mission?”

”Tony...”

”No”, Tony got up again. ”I'm not looking for your pity. I've been around long enough to know how to deal. I just want to make sure you're ready.”

Tony started pacing the room and Steve couldn't do anything but watch.

”I don't trust Natasha, Natasha doesn't trust me, Nick trusts me even less. Which is understandable since I hacked his computers but if he had told me everything I needed I wouldn't have done that.” Tony stopped pacing, stared out of the window. ”I know he has some sort of plan, but I don't like feeling like I'm just a piece in a boardgame. If he has a plan I want to know about it so I know what I'm getting myself into.”

Tony turned around, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Steve again.

”How about you? Do you want to just be a gamepiece? Played by someone who's trying to bully us into working together? Or would you prefer someone who worked with us?”

Steve shook his head, straightened his back.

”It doesn't matter what I want. I'm a soldier, I do what I have to do to win the war.”

”Last time that ended with you as a capsicle for 70 years.”

Tony leaned against the wall, slid down it.

”How does it feel, Cap? To not have people constantly stare at you like you're a menace, a threat to society. Like you're not someone who deserves all the shit you've been through and then more? Does it feel good?”

Tony's eyes were getting wet and he slammed the ball of his hands into his eyes. Steve crouched infront of him, stretched his hand out.

”Don't! ...touch me. Okay? Okay.”

Steve pulled back. Tony took deep breaths, rubbed his eyes, massaged his forehead and his temples and got up from the floor.

”I need to work, we need to figure this out”, he went over to the door, glared at Steve. ”Don't you dare tell anyone about this. I don't need them looking at me with pity in their eyes. I'll take hatred over pity any day.”

Steve stood up as well, took a half-hearted step after Tony.

”I'm sure they wouldn't...”

”They wouldn't. They'd say it's just another narcissistic act I put up with to get everyone to look at me. Maybe they're right.”

”Are they?”

Tony scoffed, opened the door.

”Who knows.”

He left. Steve took a shaky breath and sank down on a chair. Tony was right, he had no idea what he was getting into.

 


End file.
